Un Gato contra un Fantasma
by Captain leon
Summary: El gato sobreprotector de Lydia la defendera de Beetlejuice


Un gato contra un fantasma

Puedo sentir el frio…lo siento expandirse en mi cuerpo con cada latido de mi corazón, cada latido que va cada vez más lento, más lento, más lento…

- ¿Podemos quedárnoslo mami? -, escucho una voz, y luego… siento una serie de movimientos, no puedo precisar el tiempo transcurrido, después el calor abraza mi cuerpo y siento como mi cuerpo vuelve a la vida. Abro los ojos y veo a una preciosa niña de nueve años, la cual me sostiene con ternura y me alimenta con un biberón.

- Charles, mira la cosita linda que trajo Lydia -, dice la mujer que parece ser la madre.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo Evelyn, tengo una víctima, quiero decir cliente con quien encontrarme -, ladra el hombre y enseguida sale disparado por la puerta.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos mamá? -, pregunta la niña.

- ¿Qué te parece Percy?

Abro los ojos nuevamente y me doy cuenta que estaba soñando con la vez en que mi "ama" Lydia, me rescató de morir congelado, porque fui abandonado en una caja cual basura y bajo una lluvia torrencial. Y si, yo la llamo "ama", porque sin ella yo no hubiese sobrevivido, y aunque esto moleste a los demás gatos (los gatos consideran a los humanos como su posesión), a mi no me importa.

La muerte de Evelyn afectó mucho a Lydia, llevándola durante años, a fase tras fase rebelde, la última era una "death rocker", pero ahora es "gótica", y no creo que cambie, ya que alcanzó la madurez necesaria para decir que su apariencia no es producto de un capricho, sino que es su forma propia de ser, que es su estilo de vida (sí, Lydia es mucho más madura que las demás chicas de su edad).

Charles, quien es un adicto al trabajo no se preocupó mucho por las fases rebeldes de Lydia, pero al ver que mi ama no dejaba de interesarle lo gótico, pensó que su hija necesitaba la presencia de una madre. Esto suponía para Charles tener más horas para dedicarlas a su trabajo y despreocuparse de lo demás. Lo curioso, es que eligió como compañera a una extravagante mujer llamada Delia, que con sus "aptitudes artísticas" y personalidad snob, llevaron a Charles al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Delia, no tomo de muy buena manera el hecho de que su esposo decidiera mudarse a un pequeño pueblo llamado Winter River, pero al final accedió, con la condición de que ella fuese la encargada de la decoración de la futura casa y de que continuaría con sus obras de arte.

En cuanto a Lydia, ella no encontraba ningún inconveniente en mudarse, al fin y al cabo no había nada que le atase a Nueva York, ya que no tenía amigos… ¡oh cuantas noches de solitario llanto!, pero yo estaba siempre allí para reconfortarla.

- Juro que protegeré a Lydia, y no permitiré que nada malo le suceda – maullé con todas mis fuerzas, al ver como su rostro se tensionaba al ver la llegada del enorme camión de la mudanza.

- ¿Crees que me irá mejor en Winter River, que en este lugar Percy? – me preguntaba Lydia, su preocupación se basaba en el hecho que iría a un lugar que de seguro era más conservador que la ciudad y por lo tanto su apariencia sería más cuestionada. Yo acerque mi cabeza frotándola contra su mano y ronroneando aleje sus temores.

Cuando llegamos a Winter River, las sensaciones que inundaron todos mis sentidos eran tan fuertes, que estaba seguro que incluso la familia Deetz, las sentirían (los humanos lastimosamente, no desarrollan mucho sus sentidos), el aire mucho más limpio, los aromas varios provenientes de vegetación fresca y pura, los sonidos de diversos animales (en especial aves), toda una gama de nuevas sensaciones. Y entonces, vi la casa de estilo victoriano, hermosa ciertamente, pero inmediatamente sentí que algo sobrenatural se escondía en ella y empecé a sisear con fuerza a la vez que comencé a arquear mi cuerpo y los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron…

Me hubiese gustado explorar la casa inmediatamente, pero estaba encerrado en mi jaula. Veía a los hombres de la mudanza llevar un sofá largo de color negro y sentada en ella, mi ama, la cual llevaba una cámara (ella desea ser fotógrafa luego de graduarse del colegio). Luego de un momento escucho como un auto se detiene bruscamente y de el sale un hombre gordo que en vez de dirigirse a la entrada de la casa, ¡decide entrar por una ventana!

Luego de maullar un rato, mi ama se acerca a la jaula y me libera. Salgo disparado hacia la casa y trato de localizar la fuente de la presencia sobrenatural. "Olfatear magia", es un poder que los gatos podemos desarrollar para detectar la magia en un determinado lugar u objeto e incluso personas.

- El ático – pienso, y enseguida subo las gradas que finalmente me conducen a la fuente de la extraña presencia. Mis dudas se confirman al escuchar voces de ultratumba al otro lado de la habitación. Lastimosamente no puedo pasar y decido hacer guardia en las gradas.

Pasados unos minutos, veo subir a Lydia, ella tiene el rostro rígido y los ojos muy abiertos, veo además que sostiene una llave. Ella trata de abrir la puerta pero claramente escucho a alguien o algo que impide que mi ama logre entrar al lugar. Juntos tratamos de escuchar lo que sucede en la habitación sin éxito debido al grosor de la puerta.

- Percy, escuche que los anteriores dueños de la casa murieron ahogados, y hace un momento vi la silueta de dos personas en el ático, ¡seguro que son los fantasmas de esas personas! – me dijo mi ama muy emocionada ya que a ella le encantaban todas las cosas relacionadas con lo sobrenatural.

No me extraño en lo absoluto que mi ama haya podido ver fantasmas en la casa, ella no era una adolescente común y corriente, nació justo un día de Halloween y poseía poderes mágicos que la hacían diferente y a la vez especial a los demás. Podía ver el aura no sólo de las personas, sino también de de otros seres vivos incluyendo arboles, además podía comunicarse con fantasmas y sus predicciones con el tarot nunca se equivocaban. Esto último muy admirable ya que yo sabía que la única forma en que las predicciones del tarot tuviesen certeza, radicaba en la antigüedad del mazo, el cual debería tener al menos cien años, mientras que el mazo de cartas del tarot de mi ama, eran de su propia creación y diseño.

Esto último me lo enseño una gata un año que fui con la familia Deetz a Washington DC, para ver el Festival Nacional de los Cerezos en dicha ciudad, ella me enseño que la magia de un gato se concentraba en su cola, algo curioso porque ella era de la raza Rabon japonés, una raza de gatos de cola casi inexistente. Sin embargo, poseía muchos conocimientos mágicos y podía efectuar magia utilizando sus patas delanteras. Me hubiese gustado saber más de magia, pero los Deetz se quedaron sólo un par de días y yo elegí volver con mi ama a Nueva York…me pregunto qué sería de Ayanami sensei…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por una fuerte luz de color verde que salía por debajo de la puerta y el ojo de la cerradura. El verde luchaba furiosamente para imponerse al rostro blanco de mi ama, cuando de repente, todo ceso…ya no había ninguna luz verduzca que saliera de la habitación. Lydia trato nuevamente de abrir la puerta, pero no tuvo éxito.

- No puedo abrirla Percy, ni siquiera con la ayuda de la llave maestra de la casa – me dijo mi ama. Al parecer los fantasmas habían obstruido el cerrojo de la puerta, pero yo tenía un plan…

Mi ama fue llamada por sus padres para que ayudara con la mudanza de la casa, entonces aproveche esa ocasión para salir de la casa y realizar mi plan. Cerca de la casa halle un conejo blanco, el más grande que haya visto en mi vida, este estaba debajo de la cerca de madera de la casa, salte para posarme encima de esta y entonces, salte sobre el conejo hundiéndole mis colmillos justo en la nuca, el gigante níveo trato de saltar, pero sólo pudo mover sus patas de forma espasmódica debido a que su cerebro ya resintió el daño y al final simplemente avanzo un milímetro antes de morir.

No puedo negar que me dio pena ya que personalmente prefiero hablar amistosamente con los conejos en vez de comerlos, pero el tiempo era primordial, mi ama seguro volvería a intentar a abrir la puerta del ático y yo debía de asegurarme de que no corriese peligro alguno en ese lugar, ¡yo debía entrar primero y verificar si había o no peligro!

Cargar al conejo y subirlo hasta la puerta del ático, fue un problema debido al ejercito de humanos que contrato Delia para refaccionar la casa (estúpida mujer, seguro que a Charles le daría un infarto más temprano que tarde), pero cada vez que alguien me veía yo simplemente desaparecía de su vista cuando parpadeaba, gracias al uso de "Hide in Plain Sight" !como adoro la magia!

Una vez delante de la puerta realicé el ritual y pude deslizarme por debajo de esta como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Apresure mi búsqueda por la habitación y con "Olfatear Magia" comprobé que cualquier fantasma que hubiese estado allí simplemente se había escapado, sólo pude encontrar un libro de porte antiguo y descuidado del cual emanaba algo de magia, no demasiada, fuese lo que fuese que contuviese el libro no expondría a mi ama a ningún peligro, claro que aun estaba algo receloso. Los gatos no sabemos leer, sólo comprendemos dibujos básicos que indican cosas como restaurante, baño de hombres, baño de mujeres, hombres trabajando, ¡peligro veneno! (esta última muy importante reconocer), etc.

Pensé que lo mejor sería deshacerme del libro, solo por si acaso, pero entonces escuche pasos, específicamente los pasos de mi ama y no tuve otro remedio que salir de la habitación, ya que sabía que si efectuaba mi magia delante de Lydia, ella no sería engañada y me descubriría, no es que no confiase en Lydia, pero a los gatos nos gusta mantener nuestra "aura de misterio", aunque claro cada vez esto era más difícil ya que se supone que era un gato viejo, pero extrañamente seguía conservándome joven.

Salí justo a tiempo maullando "Nya" como el buen gatito que soy y recibí las caricias de mi ama.

- ¿Estabas haciendo vigilancia Percy?, que buen gatito eres – me dijo, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y yo le ronroneaba muy contento y mirándola con los ojos más inocentes que pude poner.

Mi ama introdujo un par de desatornilladores y con algo de maña abrió la puerta. Estaba algo contrariado pero a la vez orgulloso por la manera fácil con la que abrió la puerta.

- vamos Percy – me dijo, - yo te protegeré.

Entramos a la habitación de manera cautelosa, mi ama en un principio algo tímida se asombró al ver la enorme maqueta a escala del pueblo y todo el miedo se esfumo de ella. Entonces vio el libro y murmuro para sí "Handbook for the Recently Deceased"

Pasaron varias semanas y mi ama estaba inmersa en la lectura del extraño manual, yo mismo perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces Lydia ya lo había releído de principio a fin. Sin embargo la cantidad de información en el libro era increíble, ¡era el Grial, el Necronomicón del mundo del ocultismo!, y lo mejor de todo, ¡es que era autentico!. Sin embargo, por más que escuchaba a mi ama con toda la atención y concentración posible cada vez que ella releía el manual en voz alta en su habitación, yo no entendía casi nada, incluso ella con lo inteligente que era (le gustaba mucho leer), recién entendió cada aspecto del libro a la segunda lectura del mismo. Cambio de coordenadas, latitudes y longitudes cada vez que el alma de las personas se tele-transportaba de un lugar a otro, o cuando traspasaban un área geográfica determinada, etc., etc. Lectura comprensible sólo para alguien dedicado a la física teórica como mi ama me dijo. Y lo más frustrante de todo, quienes fueran los que escribieron el manual, lo hicieron de tal forma que pareciese que pensasen: "escribamos un manual de que es lo que pasa después de la muerte, pero hagámoslo lo más complicadamente posible", ya que el manual no parecía tener una estructura o "esqueleto" básico al momento de su redacción, faltaban pie de páginas, sumarios, índices, "facts" de cualquier tipo o cualquier otra ayuda básica para los lectores que se supone debería tener cualquier libro.

En un principio estaba algo inquieto por el libro, pero luego agradecí que mi ama estuviese obsesionada con el manual, ya que de seguro fue este la que la mantuvo cuerda. El ruido al reconstruir la casa sencillamente era insufrible, y cuando esa labor terminó, Delia se dedico a pleno a crear sus obras de arte, las cuales implicaban igual ruido y molestias. La mujer pensaba que ella sería el centro cultural del pueblo, pero las exposiciones de sus obras de arte eran la burla de los lugareños. Personalmente, tanto mi ama como su insufrible madrastra tenían un gusto macabro del arte, pero la estética artística de mi ama era gótica y elegante, en cambio el de Delia era "moderna y contemporánea" como decía Lydia, y para pesar de ella fue el hazmerreir de la "Escuela para Señoritas Miss Shannon" (que se encontraba en la zona de clase alta del pueblo llamada Peaceful Pines) desde el primer día.

De alguna manera (sospecho mediante magia), mi ama se las había arreglado para que su cuarto no fuese decorado por Delia o por Charles y parecerse a la casita soñada de Barbie o los cariñositos. Yo por mi parte luego de un par de días sentí nuevamente la sensación de que una presencia extraña se cernía sobre la casa. Afortunadamente unas cuantas habitaciones de la casa no sufrieron la intromisión artística de Delia, entre ellas el ático (nuevamente sospecho el uso de la magia por parte de Lydia), lamentablemente mi ama tenia dicha habitación cerrada con llave casi todo el tiempo, por lo que tuve que recurrir a medidas extremas, baste decir, que la población local de roedores (ya nada de conejos, sólo ratones y ratas) disminuyó alarmantemente (era eso o cargarme también aves y peces del lugar). Esta vez la fuente de energía sobrenatural venía de la impresionante maqueta del pueblo, pero cada vez que saltaba sobre esta, la extraña presencia desaparecía, incluso utilizando mi magia "Sneak", la cual me permitía caminar sobre personas o animales sin perturbar su sueño. Lo que sea que estuviese rondando la maqueta no eran los fantasmas de los anteriores dueños, no, era algo más astuto y maligno. Tuve que desatender a mi ama varias horas al día y ponerme a hacer guardia en el lugar, siempre atento y con mi cola moviéndose nerviosa de lado a lado (a diferencia de los perros, nosotros los gatos movemos la cola de lado a lado cuando estamos molestos). Supongo que durante esas horas en que estuve ausente, Lydia uso magia del manual sobrenatural para proteger la privacidad de su habitación y del ático.

Lo único que pude encontrar fue un viejo volante debajo de un mueble roto, no pude leerlo, sólo vi la figura extraña de una criatura, parecía una especie de escarabajo antropomorfo…

Estaba exhausto debido a varias noches de vigilia, por lo que me dirigí a la habitación de mi ama a tomar un descanso. El decorado gótico de la habitación no era del agrado de sus padres, pero he de reconocer que se veía reconfortante a la hora asumir la contemplación personal o de cualquier otra naturaleza y luego entregarse al sueño.

- Pum pum pum – me despiertan unos golpes y descubro que mi ama grita con enojo.

- ¡Ya córtenla, hay niños presentes! – mi ama sostiene con decisión su cámara y sale de la habitación. Me desperezo y la sigo a continuación, lo que siguió después resulto tan absurdo que no pude reaccionar como es debido.

¡Fantasmas!, fantasmas haciendo ridículos aullidos y cubriéndose con sabanas. Todos mis sentidos se desconectaron excepto la vista. Sólo cuando mi ama se acerco a los fantasmas sin mostrar miedo alguno, pude reaccionar, empecé a avanzar siseando un poco.

- ¡La noche de los que! – grito el fantasma de un hombre, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la sabana que lo cubría.

- Es una película de terror – le dijo mi ama, a continuación el otro fantasma se quitaba la sabana y resulto que era el fantasma de una mujer, ¿serían los fantasmas de los anteriores dueños?, como sea ellos no emanaban un aura maligna o de lo contrario mi ama lo detectaría.

- A tu edad un fantasma me hubiera asustado – le dijo extrañada la mujer fantasma.

- ¿Puedes vernos sin las sabanas? – le pregunto el fantasma.

- Si, puedo hacerlo – dijo mi ama.

- ¿Y cómo puedes hacerlo? – la volvió a interrogar el fantasma.

- Leí el "Manual del Difunto Reciente", dice: "Los vivos ignoran lo raro e inusitado", yo misma soy rara e inusitada – dice mi ama con una tranquilidad perturbadora.

Para no ser descubiertos por Delia o por Charles (otra vez), deciden subir al ático, yo por supuesto los acompaño. Lydia trata de romper el hielo al alabar el trabajo que realizó el hombre fantasma con la maqueta y la buena elección de papel tapiz que hizo la mujer fantasma. Mi ama es muy lista, ella hizo una investigación acerca de los anteriores dueños de la casa y averiguo sus gustos y demás. Ambos fantasmas eran los Maitland, el hombre se llamaba Adam, y la mujer Barbara.

Resulta que los fantasmas odiaban la manera en que Delia, destruía el decorado y remplazaba el mobiliario rural que ellos tanto amaban, y aceptaron descaradamente que querían expulsar a los Deetz.

Charles llamo a mi ama, y esta les dijo que si querían expulsar a su familia, tendrían que pensar en algo más que cubrirse con sabanas, y se despidió con una sonrisa debido al absurdo concepto de fantasmas disfrazados con sabanas.

- Y tu gatito, ¿también nos ayudaras? – me dijo Adam en tono de broma.

- Nunca más - dije.

Los fantasmas saltaron del susto, ya que se supone que los gatos no hablan.

- ¡el gato habla Adam! – grito Barbara, sosteniéndose fuertemente del brazo del hombre.

- ¿Tú puedes entendernos? – pregunto Adam.

- Nunca jamás -, respondí divertido tratando de torturarlos de la misma manera que El Cuervo, de Alan Poe (Mi ama es fanática de Poe).

Los fantasmas siguieron tratando de comunicarse conmigo y yo les respondía de la misma forma una y otra vez. Pretendía seguir el juego hasta que se exasperaran pero lo ridículo de la situación me ganó y al final no pude aguantar la risa.

- Nyajajajaja, mis costillas se van a romper, nyajajajaja… !dejen de poner esas caras! Me están matando nyajajajaja…

- oye tú puedes hablar correctamente – grito Adam entre enojado y perplejo.

- Cof, me aclare la garganta para dejar la risa – claro que puedo hablar y fluidamente, no soy un tonto perro – les dije mirándoles con la mirada más severa que pude darles.

- oh, lo sentimos – dijo Barbara, - es que nunca vimos a un gato hablar antes… y cuál es tu nombre – preguntó.

- Querrás decir "cuál es SU nombre", mujer fantasma – le conteste de manera petulante.

- Oye mi esposa tiene nombre y yo también – me recrimino Adam.

- No me interesa como se llamen, para mi tú eres hombre fantasma y ella mujer fantasma, con eso basta – les dije rudamente - Personalmente me importan un comino Delia y Charles Deetz, pero ellos son MIS humanos, me pertenecen sólo a mi, no son de nadie más y no permitiré que unos fantasmas de pacotilla traten de expulsar de esta casa a los Deetz. Además, mi ama Lydia esta cómoda en este lugar y eso es lo único que me interesa.

Adam estaba furioso, pero Barbara trato de calmar la situación.

- ¿Cómo que Lydia es tu ama y no los Deetz? – me preguntó.

- Los gatos no tienen dueño, son los humanos los que nos pertenecen, y la señorita Lydia, bueno ella es una noble excepción a la regla, y te pediría que tú y el hombre fantasma dejasen de tutearla, ustedes deben decirle "señorita Lydia" o "ama Lydia", a mí pueden decirme "noble guardián Percy" – les ordené con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ah, ya veo – dijo Barbara, frunciendo las cejas y luego adelantándose a Adam, me cogió por detrás del cuello y me levanto hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

- ¡Ahora escúchame tú, arrogante cretino! O arreglas esa actitud o te juro que… ¡AY! ¡Adam me rasguño!

Al caer al suelo inmediatamente arquee mi cuerpo y comencé a sisear amenazadoramente. Los fantasmas se asustaron, al ver que sus cuerpos podían ser heridos.

- Escuchen bien bocadillos de ectoplasma, ahora ustedes son simples fantasmas carentes de todo derecho, o se alinean o averiguaran lo que se siente salir por mi maldito recto – les dije, con el tono de voz más amenazadoramente posible.

Enseguida ericé todos los pelos de mi cuerpo, estos se dirigieron al techo y volvieron a caer con fuerza al piso clavándose en este como si fuesen agujas de metal lanzadas desde el techo de un edificio de más de cien pisos.

Los fantasmas al verse bajo esta mortal lluvia, corrieron asustados hacia una pared que se abrió y desaparecieron por allí. Puede que crean que un gato (aun con poderes mágicos) no podría ser amenaza para dos fantasmas adultos, pero en realidad los gatos están acostumbrados a pelear y devorar a entidades malignas que amenacen la salud psicológica de nuestros humanos (boggins). Además, recordé el pasaje que mi ama leyó en el manual y claramente decía que si gatos y fantasmas compartían la casa, el gato tenía potestad total y absoluta para decidir si los fantasmas se quedaban en la casa o no.

- Menos mal que funcionó – pensé para mi mismo – no es bueno usar "Lluvia de Agujas", ya que no sirve para nada, casi todas las "agujas" jamás le dan al objetivo, sólo sirve para asustar.

Lydia se extraño de que los fantasmas no estuviesen en la casa al día siguiente, pero no pudo hacer mucho debido a que debía ayudar a su madrastra para una cena que ella estaba preparando para unos invitados que vendrían de Nueva York.

Luego de la cena, la cual transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno, me puse muy nervioso, sabía que mi ama trataría de ingresar al "No Mundo", para buscar a los fantasmas y si se enteraba de la forma en que fueron expulsados de la casa… me sentí culpable, reconocí que me comporte como un autentico malvado, pero esos fantasmas querían desalojar a mi ama de su casa, además intuía que eran tan estúpidos como para invocar a algo peligroso para realizar el trabajo sucio por ellos, un peligro real como indicaba el manual. Pensé en ir al "No Mundo", pero el transcurrir del tiempo era tan distinto en ese lugar que sencillamente deseché la idea. En eso, una mujer anciana apareció de la nada.

Pegue un gran brinco del susto, puede que pelee con entidades malignas pero nunca vi a alguien aparecer de la nada de forma instantánea.

- ¿Es usted el señor Percy? – pregunto una mujer tan anciana que pareciese que estuviese a punto de desmoronarse.

- Si, yo soy Percy – asentí con timidez.

- Un placer, me llamo Juno y estoy a cargo del Departamento de Alojamiento No Permanente y Relaciones Entre el No Mundo y el Mundo, vengo a hablarle sobre los Maitland…

- Escuche que fueron desalojados de esta casa, casa que deberían habitar por al menos trescientos años antes de reubicarlos permanentemente en No Mundo – explicó la mujer.

Tragué saliva y empecé a excusarme, afortunadamente Juno, aunque contrariada, respetaba las reglas que me daban la facultad de expulsar a los Maitland. Resulta que los fantasmas efectivamente infringieron varias reglas, como el tratar de espantar a los residentes vivos de la casa, dejar abandonado el manual, y el hecho de que como ellos mismos confesaron, estaban tentados de invocar a un ente peligroso para espantar a los Deetz. Esto último fue lo que hizo decidir a Juno que los Maitland fuesen reubicados a otra casa.

Me sentí aliviado y le pedí a Juno que evitase que Lydia se encontrase con los Maitland. Ella me aseguro que con el nivel de magia que ella poseía sería imposible que ingresase a No Mundo, no sin ayuda de algún fantasma y todos ellos sabían que eso estaba prohibido. Sólo había un problema, Lydia debía entregar el manual, no había opción debía dejar mi máscara de gato común y corriente y hacerle saber a Lydia que poseía poderes mágicos y que podía hablarle.

- Bien, ya que todo está decidido, le pido que me acompañe a No Mundo en este momento.

- No puedo ir allí, el tiempo transcurre de forma extraña en ese lugar, lo que me parecería un momento, de seguro sería bastante tiempo aquí – indiqué.

- Me temo que no hay alternativa, cuando decidió que los Maitland, desalojaran la casa, tuve que ocuparme de mucho papeleo, papeleo que quiero que usted lea debidamente antes de firmar.

- Pero yo no sé leer – le reclamé.

- De eso no se preocupe, ahora acompáñeme que no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Una luz pareció envolverme y de pronto me encontraba en No Mundo, de hecho para ser más específico, en la oficina de Juno. La oficina podría definirse como "caos organizado", montones de filas de papeles se acumulaban en los rincones. Juno me indico que saltara sobre una mesa en cuyo costado había una fila de documentos que se supone yo debía leer y firmar.

- Use esto por favor – me indicó, entonces ella me puso una especie de casco que más parecía una especie de escafandra de buceo antigua. El artilugio era muy incomodo, pero descubrí que cuando fijaba la vista en algún documento, dentro del casco podía escuchar claramente una voz como si me leyeran los documentos. En un principio pensé en lo absurdo de la situación, ya que bien podría alguien leer el documento por mi, pero descubrí que el casco hacia que yo comprendiese a la perfección toda la terminología legal y no necesitase de realizar pregunta alguna, con lo que se ahorraba montón de tiempo.

Leí lo más rápidamente posible y firme cada uno de los malditos papeles, bueno en realidad solo estampé la huella de mi pata en ellos.

- Bueno eso es todo, recuerde que ahora solo tiene pendiente el asunto del manual.

- ¿Tengo que entregárselo a usted en No Mundo? – pregunté.

- No es necesario, simplemente deje el manual en el ático a más tardar esta noche.

De acuer… - no termine de hablar y nuevamente fui transportado de forma instantánea a la casa. Me encontré algo contrariado, pero a la vez agradecí el rápido despacho ya que me preocupaba cuanto tiempo hubo transcurrido.

Parecía de noche y en ese entonces escuche música, parecía ser una marcha nupcial…

Corrí inmediatamente hacia la sala y descubrí que parte de esta se había transformado en una especie de altar donde se hallaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño sacerdote zombi, y delante de él se hallaba un tipo cara blanquiverde con un esmoquin estrafalario y a su lado… ¡estaba mi ama!, vestía un traje de novia de color rojo. Tanto Delia como Charles, estaban aprisionados por las enormes esculturas de Delia. La situación era apremiante, después de la pelea con los Maitland, no había podido dormir las ocho horas necesarias para poder recuperar mi nivel de magia.

- ¡Déjala ir! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. En ese momento mi ama se volteo para ver quien había gritado pero no reparó en que fui yo el que lo hizo, por lo que continuo escaneando con su vista la sala completa, decidí por tanto aproximarme donde se encontraba ella, lastimosamente el blanquiverde si entendió que fui yo el que grito.

- ¡Maldito gato, largo de aquí! – grito, y con un gesto de su mano me mando volando al otro lado de la sala hasta estrellarme con la pared.

- ¡Percy! No le hagas daño – escuche como le suplicaba mi ama, eso me enfureció, ella jamás debía suplicar por nada, ¡por nada!

Me levante y corrí directamente hacia el fantasma, saltando a último momento antes de recibir otra descarga mágica que me lanzase nuevamente contra la pared.

- ¡Engendro, despídete de tus ojos! – grité con furia, mientras me pegaba a su cara y le arañaba todo el rostro tratando de cegarlo con mis afiladas garras. El fantasma gritó, de dolor pero me agarro con sus manos y me lanzó a la vitrina de la sala, estrellándome y rompiendo toda la cristalería.

Mi ama estaba en shock al ver que podía hablar, pero se recupero rápido y trato de correr hacia mi, pero el fantasma se lo impidió.

- Eso te sacas por pelear con el "súper fantasma" - , se burló, pero entonces salté sobre uno de los muebles de la sala para poder mirarlo a los ojos y le dije: "podrás ser el súper fantasma, pero igual te vas a ir al infierno".

- Di su nombre tres veces, es Beetle… - trató de decir mi ama, pero el fantasma le cubrió la boca con su mano. Inmediatamente corrí nuevamente hacia el fantasma, pero él hizo que las demás esculturas de la sala cobrasen vida y se colocasen entre nosotros.

Esquive los intentos de las esculturas para atraparme y salté directamente hacia su rostro, cegándole del ojo izquierdo.

- YARGHHHHHH, ¡maldito devuélveme mi ojo! – gritó, mientras se volteaba para mirarme, cubriéndose la cuenca vacía con ambas manos, mientras abundante sangre se escurría por entre sus dedos.

Yo le mire de manera soberbia, y de un bocado me tragué el ojo.

- ¡NOOOOO! – gritó el monstruo y con una mano extendida trató de acercárseme.

- Beetlejuice – dije al recordar el nombre de la entidad maligna que los Maitland querían invocar, según los documentos en la oficina de Juno.

El fantasma se detuvo en seco y empezó a chillar como un puerco o un ratón.

- Beetlejuice , Beetle…

Fui interrumpido cuando Beetlejuice, hizo un gesto con la mano y siseo algo incomprensible. Me vi transportado de manera instantánea a una especie de desierto de arenas enfermizamente amarillas.

Mi sorpresa duro muy poco, porque enseguida todo mi cuerpo se resintió, la energía mágica del lugar no era ordenada sino que corría caóticamente sin control. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que dejara ese lugar, sentí como cada pelo de mí pelaje se agrietaba. Maldije mi estupidez, el tragarme el ojo de Beetlejuice pudo haberse visto genial, pero no permitió que dijera el nombre del fantasma lo suficientemente rápido. Miré alrededor y extraños planetas podían verse increíblemente cerca de ese lugar, pilares de roca color ocre se mostraban desgastados por la fuerza de la erosión, no pude ver mucho más porque un rugido que pareciese haber provenido de una fuente subterránea llamó mi atención.

Pude divisar entre la arena la aleta de un tiburón, la cual se desplazaba con velocidad entre las bajas dunas de arena. Todo mi pelaje se erizo del miedo, al pensar que de la arena surgiría un tiburón dispuesto a comerme, pero lo que emergió resulto mil veces peor… una especie de ser serpiente marina (aunque estábamos en el desierto) emergió de las arenas, su piel se veía dura y rugosa con rayas blancas y negras que le recorrían el cuerpo como anillos y unos rojos carentes de vida. El monstruo desplegó más horror frente a mí al abrir sus fauces y descubrí que de estas recién emergía la cabeza verdadera, de un color blanco enfermizo y dientes afilados. El monstruo me miro de forma amenazadora y emitió un rugido colosal. De alguna manera me pareció que mi mente reactivaba recuerdos primordiales, arquetípicos respecto a esa criatura como si eones atrás mi especie hubiese tenido que luchar contra semejantes abominaciones. Me quede paralizado por el miedo, pero entonces el rostro sonriente de Lydia apareció en mi mente y toda duda y temor se desvaneció…

- Y decide tomar a esta mujer por esposa – decía solemnemente el sombrío sacerdote.

- Si, si, si, acepto – dijo Beetlejuice, quien en un principio pensaba hacer una escena cómica, pero ante el dolor del ojo prefirió seguir adelante.

- y usted Lydia, decide tomar como esposo a este…

- NO - gritó Lydia – Beetl… - intentó decir el nombre del fantasma, pero este le cubrió la boca.

- Este, la novia está nerviosa, así que yo hablare por ella – Si soy Lydia Deetz, usted me pregunta y yo le respondo, si yo quiero a este hombre con locura.

Lydia estaba indignada por el truco de ventriloquia que hizo el fantasma.

- y ahora los declaro marido y …

Un fuerte sacudón estremeció la casa completa y el techo de la sala colapsó debido nada más ni nada menos que a un "gusano de arena". Yo me encontraba montando al monstruo, pero me sentía tan diferente…

El gusano de arena abrió las fauces y de un bocado se tragó a Beetlejuice, perforando el piso de la sala y desapareciendo por el sótano…

Estaba tan cansado pero traté de incorporarme y vi a mi ama y a los Deetz, mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos, corrí hacia Lydia y la abrace con fuerza.

- ¡mí ama, mí ama… estaba tan asustado! WAAAAAA – empecé a llorar con fuerza mientras la abrazaba. No me di cuenta que ahora mis extremidades y mi cuerpo no eran los de un gato, sino más parecidos a las de un humano.

Seguía llorando y finalmente Lydia me abrazo sujetándome la espalda con una mano y la cabeza con la otra, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza con su mejilla – sshhhhh no te preocupes todo saldrá bien ya lo veras – me susurraba mientras sonreía gentilmente…

La sorpresa de los Deetz fue mayúscula cuando Beetlejuice se presento ante ellos, resulta que la culpa de todo la tuvo Otto (tenía rudimentarios poderes paranormales, por lo que Beetlejuice pudo comunicarse con él), que creyó en las falsas promesas de riqueza que le había dicho el fantasma y fue tan tonto como para pronunciar su nombre tres veces. Lo que fue de él nadie lo sabe, aunque Charles dijo que por un segundo vio a Otto convertido en un cariñosito y luego se esfumo en un parpadeo. Pero la sorpresa más grande (aparte del gusano de arena, que misteriosamente desapareció), fue el hecho que yo había adquirido una forma humana, bueno casi humana, ya que conservaba mis orejas y cola de gato, afortunadamente ninguna otra característica felina se presentó en mi persona, no tenía los ojos o la nariz de un gato, tampoco tenía bigotes, o patas de gato, ni siquiera pequeñas partes de mi cuerpo cubiertas de pelo, excepto la cabeza, aunque a eso los humanos le llamaban cabello.

Lydia tuvo que ir al colegio, y aunque yo quería acompañarla (ya que al parecer tenía la misma edad que mi ama), los Deetz me dijeron que sería demasiado complicado por lo que me ordenaron quedarme en casa. Cada vez que mi ama regresaba del colegio me enseñaba a leer y operaciones básicas de aritmética y otros saberes básicos de diversas materias. Mi tema favorito fue siempre la Historia Universal, no sabía que los humanos pasaron por tanto, tal vez los estaba subestimando demasiado y decidí que desde ese momento tomaría una actitud más humilde respecto a mi entorno y a mi relación con los demás. Pero lo que más me agradaba era que ahora podía cuidar a mi ama no sólo de los peligros sobrenaturales, sino también de los más reales, ya que en mi forma de gato no podía hacer demasiado.

Así como mi ama me instruía en el saber humano, yo le contaba todo lo que sabía del mundo mágico de los gatos, me hubiese gustado contarle más pero mis conocimientos eran muy limitados. A si, se me olvidaba que Juno se puso como una fiera cuando la existencia del No Mundo quedo revelada a los Deetz, pero luego se calmo al enterarse de la "muerte definitiva" de Beetlejuice, claro que les ordenó a los Deetz guardar el secreto bajo pena de que les sucedería algo realmente desagradable si desobedecían. En cuanto a mi ama, Juno recibió de buena manera la oferta de Lydia de redactar una nueva versión del manual, al parecer nadie se había ofrecido simplemente ¡porque eran tímidos!

- Y cuando dejaras de llamarme ama – me dijo Lydia, pasados unos días, mientras me observaba con una mirada la cual no había visto antes.

- No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a llamarte por tu nombre – le dije bajando un poco la mirada (¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?), últimamente me había fijado cada vez más y más en la apariencia de Lydia. Cuando era un gato, no entendía muy bien eso del concepto de belleza humana, pero ahora notaba lo hermosa que era mi ama, con un cabello tan negro como las alas del más oscuro de los cuervos, una piel tan blanca como la nieve más pura, unos ojos tan negros que uno podía contemplar el universo en ellos y una sonrisa tan hermosa que rivalizaba con el mismo florecer de los cerezos…

- No importa cuánto hayas cambiado, siempre serás MÍ Percy – me dijo mientras sostenía mi mano y me miraba fijamente.

- Y no importa qué decisión tomes, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti y estaré a tu lado por siempre y para siempre Lydia – le contesté, sabiendo que mis palabras no eran sólo el reflejo de la lealtad que le debía a ella por haberme rescatado del frio y de la muerte, sino que había algo más cálido y profundo que sentía por ella, algo mucho más importante que sólo amistad…

Ahora lo sabía, que aunque estuviese rodeado de oscuridad, frio o lluvia, mientras ella estuviese a mi lado yo siempre podría sonreír y al mismo tiempo proteger su sonrisa…


End file.
